No me olvides
by GloferaFanFics
Summary: Son dos mundos que se encuentran sin saber que cada día se extrañarán más.
1. Chapter 1

_:::Este fanfic constará de dos partes,espero que esta nueva historia sea de su agrado n.n:::_

CAPÍTULO UNO

Por curiosidad decidió posar su vista al cielo, ya que este no lucia normal como cada medio día, la diferencia era que se vía un aura blanca rodeando una nave de un tamaño colosal, su curiosidad aumento más al ver la nave aterrizar en el patio del jardín de su casa.  
Se acercó a la nave, sin medir el peligro que podía ocurrir, ya que era primera vez que veía una nave aterrizar en el jardín de su casa. Se colocó a un metro de distancia. La puerta de la nave comenzó a abrirse, haciendo salir a dos figura de tamaño diferentes, vio a un para ella. El cabello del sujeto no pasó desapercibido para la niña, el "hombre" tenía un cabello en forma de flama, el símbolo en su pecho era también interesante. Detrás de él, apareció un infante, eran casi idénticos, con las diferencias que el llevaba un cerquillo sobre su frente, su cabello era un tono más oscuro que el marrón rojizo del otro sujeto y su tono de piel era más claro que de su acompañante.  
Lo que más le llamó la atención fue lo rodeaba sus caderas, eran colas, ellos no eran humanos, tenían una mirada fría, pero su aspecto era como un humano. Llegó a la conclusión que era extraterrestres.  
Los "extraterrestres" la vieron por unos segundos, extrañándose por el aspecto físico de la niña, vieron una persona acercarse a ellos, sabían quién era.

\- buenos tardes, rey Vegeta, príncipe Vegeta-espetó el hombre maduro, sosteniendo con ambas manos lo hombros de su hija-ella es mi hija Bulma.

\- Hola-espetó la niña, con una sonrisa, los sujetos solo la miraron con su mismo rostro, sí que eran serios.

\- buenos días-dijo el rey, su hijo no dijo nada y dismuladente observaba a la niña, le parecía extraña, nunca en sus diez años de vida había visto un ser de cabello azul y ojos del mismo color, la piel también le sorprendió, nunca vio una tez tan pálida como la de ella. Aspectos que no eran desagradables para él, podía ver el rostro de la niña una mirada angelical, muy inusual en su planeta.

\- Bueno, rey Vegeta, pase a mi oficina para platicar-miró al príncipe-príncipe Vegeta, si gusta puede dar un paseo por los alrededores.  
El rey asintió con la cabeza y se fue con el Doctor Briefs al dicho lugar.  
El príncipe no quiso seguir a su padre, optó por hacer caso al hombre e ir a conocer los alrededores.  
Su padre le había contado sobre la raza Sayayín,seres despiadados, amantes del terror, salvaje sin sentimientos y una que otras cosas de más que los hacían ver seres inmundos.  
Supo que eran sayajín en cuanto su padre dijo "rey Vegeta" y posteriormente "príncipe Vegeta", ya le habían hablado de ellos, cosas no tan lidas. Quiso acercarse al niño pero este ya se había esfumado. Le dio curiosidad saber de qué hablaban su padre y el rey, fue al despacho, apegó lo más que pudo su oído a la puerta y pozo sus manitas a la puerta.  
\- si no quieres morir junto a tu planeta, tendrás que hacerlo-fue lo primero que escuchó, eso le causo temor.  
\- Lo entiendo rey Vegeta,pero comprenda que necesito realizar algunos proyectos fuera de la capital ,le prometo que cuando termine, estaré a su disposición-decía el hombre con un semblante de alegría, tratando de hacer el ambiente menos tenso.  
\- denegado, sus problemas personales no son asunto mío-espeto con una mirada de indiferencia, esas palabras hicieron temblar a la niña.  
\- no puedo hacer eso...Déjeme ver si puedo arreglar mi agenda, por favor-su comentario hiso resaltar una faz agobiada por parte del rey.  
\- Te doy una hora.  
\- muchas gracias, permítame llevarlo a la sala principal para que guste de nuestras comidas.  
El rey asintió con la cabeza, ambos hombres se acercaban para retirarse del lugar, Bulma salió corriendo del lugar antes que la pillaran.  
Corrió en dirección al patio en donde se encontraban los animales, disminuyó su paso, ahora caminaba y miraba el suelo pensativa. La vida de la tierra dependía de la decisión que daría su padre. Sabía que los asuntos que tenía su progenitor eran difíciles de cancelar, pero... ¿qué podía hacer si la Tierra estaba en juego?, estaba demasiada complicada la situación, lo peor es que no había una mente brillante que remplazara a la de su padre, un momento...Ella era inteligente, tal vez a la medida de su padre, él le había comentado en reiteradas ocasiones que poseía más inteligencia que él, pero podía hacer sido palabras de aliento, tendría que arriesgarse.  
Se dio media vuelta para ir en donde su padre y comentarle sobre su idea, en eso chocó con la adolescente de cabello dorado.

\- Ahí estabas Bulma, será mejor que nos vallamos a casa, me dijeron que el príncipe está rodeando esta jardín-dijo su hermana, con un semblante de preocupación.

\- ¿qué hay de malo que me encuentre con el príncipe?-pregunto interesada

.  
\- ¿qué no mi padre te conto de los sayajín?, se matan por cualquier cosa que les disguste y conociéndote, mejor no hay que arriesgarnos.

\- tonterías, recuerdo que llevo esto-saco de su bolsillo una cápsula, la apretó y en ella salió una pistola.

\- Eso no bastará para acabar con él.

\- por supuesto que sí, la hice yo misma.

La rubia le iba a responder, pero en eso ambas vieron a una rana caer cerca de ella, a juzgar por el la sangre que brotaba por el holló del pecho de ella, era evidente que estaba muerta, era como si un rayo la hubiera atravesado. Unos sonidos alarmaron a las hermanas,Bulma se dirigió a ellos.

\- ¡espera Bulma!- fue en vano gastar su saliva al impedir que no fuera, la niña ya se encontraba a pocos pasos del niño.

\- ¡basta!-espetó la niña, tratando que sus lágrimas de coraje no salieran a flote, estaba muy molesta al ver el gran charco de sangre proveniente de sapos y ranas. Él niño por su parte volteo molesto al escuchar el grito que hiso doler sus tímpanos. La vio parada, con una mira de furia, de alguna forma le gustaba y su aroma, algo delicioso de oler, la miro con su típica mirada penetrante, en eso un sapo se colocó en su hombro, con la palma de su mano saco una luz y la posó en ella, provocándole la muerte.

-¡basta!-espetó de nuevo, que ahora se encontraba más cerca de él.

\- Bulma basta-dijo su hermana, poniéndose a su altura y tratando de tranquilizar a su hermana moviendo sus manos en el hombro de ella.

Él niño por cuestión de molestarla continuó con su matanza, estaba tan concentrado en ello que no se dio cuenta que la niña cada vez se acercaba más al igual que su hermana, hasta que quedaron mirándose fijamente, ahora Bulma llevaba su arma en amenaza de muerte.

\- para de una vez o si no...

\- ¿o si no qué?- la miró desafiante, provocando que la niña se alejara unos centímetros, pusiera un posición de pelea, levantó un poco su pistola, apuntando la al príncipe.

-¡Bulma no!-nuevamente gastó saliva, la niña ya había apretado el gatillo, haciendo desprender de la pístola un rayo de energía, un rayo que fue esquivado con facilidad por el niño.  
El niño la miro con furia, nadie se atrevía a atacar al príncipe sin ver la muerte, sacó de su mano una bola de energía, dispuesto a matarla.

-¡principe Vegeta!-dijo el hombre calvo, poniéndose delante de las hermanas, en posición de defensa, haciendo que el niño desapareciera la luz de energía de su mano.

-¿qué quieres Nappa?-espetó con cólera.

\- No puede asesinar a las princesas sin la disposición del rey.

\- ¡esta mocosa me faltó el respeto, merece la muerte!-espetó señalándole con su dedo a Bulma.

\- Usted sabe el protocolo por el cual no puede asesinar a nadie hasta que su padre de la orden, por cierto, están esperándolo para que guste de la comida.

\- maldita sea- se fue mirando a Bulma con desprecio, seguido del hombre calvo.

Bulma no dijo nada, cuando vio a los sujetos desvanecerse del lugar, corrió a la oficina de su padre, dejando a su hermana en estado de shock, era entendible, la pobre había estado a punto de ir al otro mundo.  
Entró sin previo aviso al despacho, su padre la miró con extrañeza.

-¿qué deseas linda?

\- ¿arreglaste tu agenda?  
\- Bulma... ¿escuchaste mi plática con el rey?

\- sí, pero eso es lo menos importante ahora, papá, responde mi pregunta.

\- no-miro su reloj de muñeca-me quedan 25 minutos-la miró con una sonrisa.

\- tengo la solución.

\- ¿cuál linda?

\- tomaré tu lugar-la mirada decidida de la niña provocó la sonrisa de su padre desvanecerse.


	2. Chapter 2

AMENAZA

Timidez,fue lo primero que pensó al sentir pisar la tierra del planeta que sería su nuevo hogar,¿cómo no sentirse intimidada?,si todas las miradas se posaban en ella,se sentía un bicho raro,¿cómo no sentirse así?,era la única en el planeta con la piel blanca como la leche,ojos y cabello azul,inevitable que las miradas se posaran en ella,menos mas que no tuvo que caminar tanto para llegar al palacio,aun que de todas formas tendría que acostumbrarse a que la miraran,pero con el tiempo se acostumbraría,ser el centro de atención no es malo,¿o si?  
La primera plática con el rey no fue como lo esperaba,le hablo de una manera caballerosa sin quitar su voz varonil y mirada penetrante.  
Le ofreció un cuarto amplio y le dio indicaciones de su trabajo.  
Aun que lo había conocido con el pie izquierdo,sentía la ganas de conocerlo,la última vez que lo vio fue en el palacio,apenas entraron ya se había esfumado."¿lo sayajín serán tan serios?",se preguntó la niña que ya hacía echada en su cama,lista para dormir,mañana compensaría su primer día de trabajo.  
Se despertó dio un baño rápido,vistió y empezó a peinar su cabello,sin pensarlo,tocaron su puerta,solo atinó a decir un "pase",dejo de peinarse y giró su vista en la persona que había entrado.  
\- buen día,princesa Bulma,le informó que el rey y el príncipe la esperan para desayunar-espetó el soldado de cabello alborotado-permitame llevarla al comedor real.  
\- esta bien,dame unos segundos- empezó a hacerse dos coleta y se dirigió al guardia con una sonrisa-solo dime Bulma,¿cual es tu nombre?  
\- Bardack,princesa,no la puedo llamar de esa manera,no es apropiado.  
\- vamos,hay cosas peores que no son apropiadas en este mundo,que me tutees no es nada grave.  
\- está bien,pero solo a solas.  
Bardack la llevó al comedor real,la niña entró y saludó a los sayayin para luego sentarse en una de las rey le respondió el saludo,mientras que el príncipe apenas la vio sentarse y comenzó a comer.  
\- princesa,le informó que comenzará a trabajar después del desayuno,Bardack la llevara junto a los demás científicos-espetó el rey.  
\- esta bien,por favor llámeme Bulma- dijo la niña con una sonrisa.  
\- como guste...Por cierto,¿ya sabe lo que nos hará una gran potencia?la miró fijamente,tenía que quitarse la duda de que si la niña era tan inteligente como su padre,tenía cinco años,¿cómo iba a ser lo suficiente inteligente para ayudarlos?,el príncipe no pudo evitar sentirse interesado por la pregunta,también estaba en duda si la niña era lo suficientemente inteligente como para dejarla a cargo en vez de su padre.  
\- como deben de saber,su especie esta muy desarrollada en el campo de lucha,por ende debemos sacar provecho a eso,si su cuerpo se acostumbra a una gravedad en la que no están acostumbrados,no solo su fuerza aumentara,también podrían conquistar planetas con la gravedad aumentada.  
El rey y su hijo quedaron sorprendidos,¿cómo a los eruditos de mas de cincuenta años no se les ocurrió eso y a una niña si?  
No sabía que decir ni que pensar,¿debería de sentirse fascinado por la idea de la niña o asustado por la mente de esta?,menos mal que esta de su lado.  
\- ¿con qué lo haría?- preguntó el rey.  
\- En una máquina de gravedad,pero el entrenamiento tiene que ser constante para que los resultados sean favorables.  
-¿en cuanto tiempo sería?  
\- en un año estaría bien,pero tiene que saber que serán mas de una,tres para ser exacta,una para los dos-los señaló-y dos para los sayajin.  
-bueno.  
\- solo hay un problema.  
\- ¿cual?  
\- los materiales que necesito están situados en la tierra.  
\- supongo que eso es un precio.  
\- exacto,pero se lo daré gratis si hace una alianza con mi padre,así no hay riesgo de que la tierra sea destruida con mi propio invento,usted me entiende.  
Luego de unos segundo el rey dio su veredicto.  
\- está bien,espero que en un año lo tengas listo,de lo contrario te quedarás mas tiempo.  
Así concluyó la plática del desayuno.  
Su primer día en el trabajo resultó interesante,se sintió un poco incómoda,ya que sus compañeros le llevaban mas de una década,pero a la vez orgullosa por poseer más inteligencia que ellos a tan temprana edad.  
No hizo mucho ese día,solo los planos,el verdadero trabajo sería los materiales para construir su invento.  
Se sorprendió mucho al no encontrar ningún niño en el palacio,fue en donde se encontraba la servidumbre para ver si había un niño para jugar,los mismo al príncipe encontró.  
Preguntó a uno de los guardias si habían niños,este le informó que los infantes o bien se encontraban entrenando o bien en el pueblo.  
Sin pensarlo dos veces,la niña se fue en dirección al pueblo,a ver si encontraba a alguien.

Conducía su moto lo más rápido que podía,de un momento inesperado dejo de conducir al ver un bosque a mitad del camino,no dudo en adentrarse a el,al fin al cabo el pueblo se situaba después de este.  
Era un hermoso bosque,en el había planta muy exótica y extrañas para la vista de la niña, había un lago cristalino que te invitaba a darte un buen chapuson,los animales eran extraños peros se veían adorables,bueno,los que la niña alcanzo a ver.  
Detuvo su manejo al oir unos ruidos,posteriormente salió de su moto,la hiso cápsula y se dirigió hacia los ruidos extraños,mientras mas de acercaba podía escuchar gemidos de cansancio,como si unos hombres estuvieran peleando,se adentró en unos arbustos para pasar desapercibida.  
En cierta parte estaba en lo cierto,la única diferencia era que no eran hombres,eran niños y no estaban pelando si no mas bien entrenando,lo pudo descifrar por la manera de pelear,estaban usando técnicas de combate,la niña comenzó a observarlos y esperar a que terminaran para luego acercarse a ellos para ver si podían ser amigos.  
-!¿ quién anda ahí?¡-estaba seguro que alguien los observaba,al principio pensó que era un simple animal,pero el aroma que detectó su nariz eliminó esa idea,esa aroma no era de un animal,espetó con firmeza,mientras que se ponía en guardia.  
-¿ qué pasa Raditz?-preguntó el niño de cabello alborotado,no entendía porque su hermano se podía en guardia frente al arbusto que emitía un olor sumamente agradable para él.  
-silencio Kakaro...-no pudo terminar de hablar al ver a la mismísima princesa de la tierra,había escuchado que era un ser demasiado inteligente y que poseía una belleza innata,además de su belleza pudo sentir el temor en ella,¿debería?,de todas formas no le haría daño,se reverenció a la niña y le pidió disculpas por alzar su voz,la niña lo miró extrañada.  
-hola soy Bulma-dijo con una sonrisa,pudo notar que los niños tenían sentimientos buenos y que solo ese grito y pose de pelea era para defenderse.  
-hola soy Kakarotto-dijo muy amablemente el niño,imitando la sonrisa de la niña.  
De improvisto el niño de cabello alborotado recibió un golpe en su nuca por parte de su hermano,dejando a la princesa sorprendida,trató de no llorar mientras se sobaba su nuca golpeada,  
\- !¿ por qué me pegaste¡?-espetó el niño con un punchero en sus labios,  
-porque tienes que hacer reverencia hacía la princesa.  
-no necesitan ser formales conmigo...¿tienen hambre?  
-Sí,y mucha-dijo Kakarotto muy alegre.  
La niña sonrió y sacó de su bolsillo una cápsula.  
-por favor,pónganse a un lado-espetó la niña,cuando vio que los niños estaban a una distancia considerable,lanzó la capsula al suelo,en ella salio mucha comida proveniente de su planeta natal,los niños se acercaron a la delicia.  
Comieron a gusto,mientras mientras lo hacían,los niños empezaron a conocerse mas,luego empezaron a jugar juegos,la mayoria eran juegos que los hermanos nunca había jugado,por ende,desconocían.  
-ya esta oscureciendo-miró a su hermano-Kakarotto debemos irnos-espetó Raditz con un poco de desanimo,le había gustado mucho pasar el día con Bulma,  
el niño solo asintió con la cabeza,mostrando una faz de resignación,también no queria irse.  
-tienes razón Radtiz-miró a Kakarotto-por cierto,te pareces mucho a un amigo que conosco.  
-¿así?...¿cómo se llama?  
-Bar...  
-¡princesa Bulma!  
-¡papá!-gritaron en coro los niños,Bulma los miró sorprendida.  
-princesa Bulma,no debe salir del castillo sin mi-miró a sus hijos-y ustedes ya vallan a su casa que su madre los espera.  
-mañana hay que jugar-dijo Bulma a los niños.  
-Por supuesto,mañana nos encontramos en la tarde-dijo Kakarotto,mientras Raditz acendía su cabeza de arriba a bajo en ceñal de acuerdo con su hermano,  
-mañana usted tiene que trabajar-intervinó Bardack.  
-mañana tengo el día libre Bardack,por cierto,ya te dije que me llames Bulma.  
-¿y por qué tiene el día libre?  
-porque los materiales seráan traidos pasado mañana.  
-¿qué materiales,Bulma?-preguntó Kakarotto.  
-es una maquina para construir...-no pude terminar de decir su oración al verlo en frente de los cuatro.  
Bardack y sus hijos se reverenciaron ante el príncipe,que lucía con un semblante que daba escalofríos.  
-hola Vegeta-dijo la niña contenta.  
-¡Bardack!-espetó el príncipe.  
-dígame principe.  
-¿qué no te dijeron que la realeza no puede juntarse con escorias?  
-¡oye,se llaman Ratiz y Kakarotto!  
-¡tú cállate,debería darte vergüenza,en este planeta no esta permitido que la realeza interactue con estos indígenas!  
-¡estos son mis amigos,tarado!  
Vegeta abrió los ojos como plato,al parecer esa mocosa entendería con muerte que es un grave error tratar así al príncipe de los ó de su mano una bola de energía,dispuesto a atacarla.  
-¡príncipe,deténgase!-dijo Bardack,se colocó al frente de Bulma en posición de defensa,sus hijos lo igularon.  
-¡sabes perfectamente que hay pena de muerte para los que me faltan el respeto!  
-¡principie,sin ella no hay cámara de gravedad!-basto con decir eso para que el niño desapareciera la luz de su mano,respiró aliviado,  
-haré que pagues en lugar de ella-apenas terminó de decir su venganza, se retiró volando del lugar.

* * *

 ** _Espero que les halla gustado,disculpen si hay errores de redacción y/u ortografía,ya pronto estaré actualizando LOCURA EN LAS VEGAS,cuídense...Ah!,me olvidaba...Los invito a que den like a mi página de facebook:_** ** _GloferaFanfics/?fref=ts,ahí estaré informando sobre mis actualizaciones,bueno,ahora si me despido xD,cuidense 3_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hola!_**

 ** _Voy aclarando que he juntado dos_** **_capítulos ya_** ** _que él capítulo anterior lo acabo de eliminar porque tubo demasiadas faltas ortográficas y de redacción._**

 ** _Para los que no saben las edades de los personajes,aquí les dejo:_**

 ** _Vegeta:9_**

 ** _Bulma:6_**

 ** _Kakarotto:5_**

 ** _Raditz:9_**

 ** _Los demás no son tan importantes xD_**

 ** _Bueno,no les_** ** _quito mas tiempo y disfruten n.n_**

* * *

PETICIÓN DE AMISTAD

Ambos estaban asustados,uno por saber que castigo recebiria y la otra porque castigarían a su amigo por su culpa.

-?,lo siento-dijo la niña muy apenada y a la vez molesta,luchaba para que sus lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos color zafiro.

\- no es tu culpa,Bulma,yo me des cuide en vigilarte-dijo el hombre,tratando de que sus palabras tranquilisaran a la niña- Ahora ya vete a tu cuato,el rey no tardará en llamarme.

\- yo entro contigo,quieras o no-espeto demandante.

Bardack le dedicó una sonrisa,pensaba que solo las mujeres sayajin tenían un carácter fuerte,estaba equibocado,no sabía como pero presentía que la niña marcaría en el planeta,en especial en el palacio.

\- el rey lo llama-dijo un soldado a Bardack.

\- Bulma se adelantó al entrar,vio al rey mirando la espectante,al igual que su hijo.

-Bardack no tiene la culpa de que yo halla salido-dijo la niña muy firme.

\- él es tu protector,te pudo pasar al,además,no puedes juntar te con gente de clase baja-espetó fríamente el rey.

\- le recuerdo que usted firmó un tratado con mi padre,en el cual decía que uno de los requisitos para que yo valla con ustedes es que yo tuviera un buen estado emocional,si usted le hace algo a Bardack,me hará sentir mal,lo que formará la anulación del contrato,eso también incluye a mis amistades,no puede elegir a mis amistades.

Todos se quedaron callados,la niña tenia la absoluta razón.

Luego de unos segundos,el rey comenzó a hablar.

\- está bien,espero que la cámara de gravedad salga satisfactoriamente.

\- no dude de ello-dijo la niña muy feliz.

\- ya pueden retirarse.

Bulma y Bardack se retiraron.

\- de la que me salvaste,mocosa-dijo el hombre con un semblante de tranquilidad.

-tenia que hacerlo...y todo porque Vegeta se quejó como una vieja chismosa.

El hombre no aguantó soltar una carcajada por la insinuación de la niña.

\- por cierto,anda a acearte en unas horas es la cena.

* * *

Ya había pasado un mes completo desde que se alejó a la tierra,se había acostumbrado,por así decirlo,a este planeta.

Sus padres la llamaban todos loa días,sin falta,había veces que solo hablaba con su masa y Tights,ya que su padre estaba ocupado,pero siempre le dejaba un recado para que lo sintiera presente.

Había ganado la confianza del rey,eran tan cercanos,que hasta el rey ya no le llamaba "princesa Bulma",ahora era un "Bulma" o "mocosa",Bardack también se lo decía muy amenudo.

Se ganó un gran afecto por parte del palacio por su forma de ser,siempre alegre y graciosa,hasta sus compañeros de trabajo,que al principio le tenían envidia por poseer una magnifica inteligencia,ahora la veían como una niña dulce.

Sus amigos,Raditz y Kakarotto,se había vuelto muy cercanos,casi todos los días se veían,a veces almorzaban en el parque,en el palacio y en la casa de los niños,donde se hiso muy amiga de Gine,la madre de ellos,que siempre escuchaba por parte de ella un "vuelbe pronto" cuando se iba de la casa.

El palacio y el pueblo habían quedado encantados con su presencia,lo sabia porque sus amigos les pasaba cada chisme que escuchaba de ella.

Tanta era su confianza que hasta podía ir al bosque sola,pero no estaba conforme,a todos agradaba menos al príncipe,ese era su meta,tenia que salir del planeta agradandoles a todos,a un que no solo por eso quería,el príncipe le había llamado la atención,siempre lo veía solo,era demasiado cortante al hablar,a un así no se rendiría en ser su amigo.

\- ¡hola Bulma!-dijo el niño de cabello alborotado,mientras se acercaba a la peliazul,ella lo recibió con una sonrisa.

-¿ y Raditz?-lo invitó con su mano a sentar cerca a la comida que ella había preparado.

\- se fue a entrenar-espetó con un punchero.

\- ¿ y por qué no te llevó a ti?

\- porque papá dice que aun me faltan años para entrenar con los grandes,¡no es justo!,lo mas probable es que lo manden a misiones como al príncipe.

\- ten paciencia,Kakarotto,ya irás a misiones,ahora disfrutemos de la comida.

Los niños se dedicaron a pasarla bien como caso siempre que estaban juntos,Kakarotto se quedó dormido luego de comer como muerto de habré,Bulma guardó las cosas cosas su cápsula y se hecho junto a él,hasta que el sueño la venció.

Nadie pensaría que detrás de unos arbustos,unos ojos infantes los obserbaban,o mejor dicho,la observaba,no solo hoy,si no cada vez que podía,es que la niña lo llenaba de curiosidad,¿cómo había ganado el afecto de su padre?,él no era tontp,sabia que su padre le tenía un gran aprecio,lo que no entendía era porque le dedicaba una sonrisa a pesar de lo corta te que era,¿por qué tenía ganas se estar a su lado?,¿por qué no dejaba de pensar en ella?,esas preguntas no dejaban de resonar en su cabeza,se sentía pésimo con sigo mismo,se alejó de los arbustos,se colocó en cunclillas por la orilla de un río,¿cuándo el príncipe de los sayajin espiaba a alguien?

\- nos vemos Bulma-espeto un poco soñoliento,mientras que se paraba del pasto.

\- adiós,saluda a todos de mi parte.

-ok-espeto alegre.

La niña lo vio desaparecer entre los arbustos,había escuhado,incluso leído que la raza de los sayajin,decía que una de sus características era su seriedad,pero al ver a Kakarotto y Gine,esa idea no le cabia,ellos paraban contentos,hay parecer hay sayajins alegres.

Con esa idea se fue caminando en dirección al palacio,no tenía ganas de ir en su vehículo,quería recorrer el bosque en la noche.

A pesar de estar un poco oscuro,la luz de la luna le ayudaba a ver esa personita que se había vuelto un reto para ella.

No lo pensó dos veces y se acercó a él,Vegeta volteó y la miró,su faz reflejaba seriedad,Bulma se sentó a su costado,le dedicó una sonrisa.

\- será mejor que te vallas al palacio-dijo con voz firme el príncipe,sin quitar la mirada al río,no quería mirarla a los ojos,no sabía porque pero sabia que si lo hacía sus mejillas pondrían que últimamente sentía un cosquilleo en el estómago cada vez que la miraba.

-¿por qué?

-porque con lo devil que eres no sobrevirás en este bosquet.

-pues...Para eso estas tú,para protegerme-esas palabras las tomó de improvisto,había pensado que la niña le hubiera respondido con un "yo puedo cuidar me sola" o algo por el estilo,conociendo su cararter dedujo eso pero al parecer le falataba conoce la mas.

-¿y como estas segura que te protegeré?-ahora volteo su rostro para mirarla,y el cosquilleo en su estómago de nuevo apareció.

\- porque sin mí no hay cámara de gravedad-espetó orgullosamente,finalizando la disputa verbal como la era muy inteligente,el sayajin no sabía que decir,Bulma había dado en el clavo.

\- pero cuando tu trabajo halla concluido a nadie le importaras-no quería decirlo pero no permitiría que la niña le ganara.

\- ya estaré en mi casa cuando eso pase-si que tenia cada respuesta para cada pregunta.

Ahora si la había callado,¿qué le podía decir si ella tenía razón?, quizo votar otro ataque verbal pero el ruido de los rayos acompañados con la lluvia lo interrumperon,una Bulma completamente asustada abrazó sin compromiso a un Vegeta que no comprendía la situación,no sabía que hacer,era primera vez que alguien lo abrazaba,es mas,ni si quiera sabia que era eso.

El ruido de otro rayo lo hiso reaccionar,y no necesariamente fue el rayo,si no el grito de la peliazul,¿tenía miedo a un rayo y no a un sayajin?,¿mas extraña podría ser?,se safó del abrazo de la niña y la miro espectante.

-¡Vegeta tengo miedo a los rayos,me traen malos recuerdos!-pozo su vista al cielo,para ver si otro venia,en eso pudo ver la silueta de su amigo acercarse,sabia que era el,podía diferenciar ese cabello alborotado.-¡Bardack!

Al escuchar la voz de la niña llamarlo se en dirección a ella,la encontró muy asustada,¿será por el ruido de los rayos o por el mismísimo príncipe de los sayajins?,al aterrizar no se dio cuenta cuando la niña se abalanzo hacia él,podía sentir todo su cuerpo temblar.

\- tengo miedo,mucho miedo-decia la niña,no importaba que tan inteligente sea y lo atrevida que podía ser aveces,eso no la alejaba de ser una niña,y como todo niño podía sentir miedo.

Vegeta se fue sin decir nada,ya estaba segura.

\- ya calma te mocosa-le sino su cabeza-vamos al palacio.

Voló lo mas rápido posible para llegar a su destino,la dejo en su cuarto,ya mas calamada,ya era hora de ir a su casa.

Los rayos no sesaban,lo que la ponía mas nerviosa,decidió tomar un baño para relajarse,luego se fue a hecharse a su cama para no podía cada rayo que escuchaba,el recuerdo era mas profundo.

Siempre cuando había rayos callendo del cielo,acudía a la habitación de sus padres o de Tights,ahora estaba sola,Bardack ya debe estar en su casa,era el mas cercano,no había nadie con quien acudir...¿o si?

.

.

.

.

¿era común en los humanos hacer eso?,no lo entendía,ni siquiera sabía el nombre de ese acto,pero lo que si sabía era que sintió algo recorrer por todo su cuerpo al sentir la,su aroma fue lo primero que percibió,tan cálida,tan deliciosa,podía olerlo todo el día y no se cansaría,esa niña lo desconcetraba,hasta en su entrenamiento.

Sabía que no era por lo ruidos de los rayos caer lo que no lo dejaba dormir,era Bulma,¿ella también pensará en él?

Cerró sus ojos y pudo sentir su aroma golpearlo,pero ahora lo sentía muy real,podía sentirlo cada vez masa cerca de él,creía que estaba alusinando,estaba ó que su sábana se movía y posteriormente un peso em su a su izquierda,azul con negro chocó,se paró de inmediato de la cama,¿qué hacia ella en su cama?,Bulma por su parte se sentó sobre la cama,mira dolo con timidez.

\- Vegeta,deja me dormir contigo por favor-espetó con los ojos brillosos.

\- no,ahora larga te de mi cuarto-sintió un sentimiento de empatia al ver las lágrimas salir de los ojos de ella,¿sentía pena por ella?

\- no puedo dormir sola cuando hay rayos-se excuso,trantando de no llorar,pero ya las lágrimas traicioneras salieron.

\- que tengas miedo no es mi culpa,ya vete.

\- es un trauma,aparte,si me muero del susto no habrá cámara de gravedad.

Nuvamente su astucia se vio actuar,no le quedo mas que ceder,¿sería buena idea?

.

.

.

Se sentía incómodo al sentirla,mas aun si ella no des pegaba su vista en él,¿acaso tenía algo fuera de lo normal en su cara?

\- ¿qué ves?-dijo con indiferencia,pero por dentro se moría por saber que era lo que causaba para que no quitara la vista.

\- a ti-al parecer la niña no tenía vergüenza ante sus palabras,pero él su,¿qué insinuaba?-¿hasta para dormir eres serio?

\- eso no te incunbe,ya duermete-cerró sus ojos,dando como finalizada la platica,eso creyó.

-¿por qué no te caigo?-dijo con mucha tirsteza,en verdad le intrigaba saber,él siempre le miraba con indiferencia,ni él rey era así con ella-¿es por la primera vez que nos vimos?,no fue del todo mí culpa,pero aun así, te pido disculpas.

No sabía que responderle,no la de testaba,simplemente la quería lejos,pero...¿por qué?,simple,ella desataba sentimientos nunca antes vistos por él,eso le daba miedo,por ende creía que la solución seria estar lejos de ella,pero no se lo diría.

\- es mi manera de ser.

\- que bueno-suspiro aliviada-ya estaba pensando en que me odiabas-soltó una pequeña risa,eso le alegró internamente-seamos amigos,Vegeta.

-yo no tengo amigos.

\- pues estas de suerte,yo seré tu amiga.

\- no quiero amigos y tu no serás la excepción.

\- si me haces sentir mal,no habrá cámara de gravedad-amenazó.

-eres una chantajista-ella le dedicó una sonrisa.

\- ¿amigos?

\- como sea...Bueno,ya no estás asustada,ahora vete.

\- es porque estoy contigo,si estoy sola,me acuerdo de mi trauma,¡demonios!,ya me acorde.

-¿cúal es tu trauma?-su voz se escuchó normal,como si le diera igual que la niña sintiera tristeza al recordar.

\- ¡eres un des considerado!su gritó hiso que el niño diera un respinglo y con sus manos tapara su oídos.

\- ¡no grites!...Aparte,ya te acordaste.

\- buen punto...Pero no se si contarte.

-¿no que eramos amigos?-preguntó sarcástico.

-¿en verdad entiendes el significado de amigos?,un amigo es aquella persona que esta en la buenas y malas contigo,uno que siempre estará a tu lado pase lo que pase,alguien que siempre querrá lo bueno para ti y te aconsejara para tu bien,¿puedes hacer eso?,porque de nada sirve que yo lo haga si tu no pones de tu parte-el niño soltó un "si" como respuesta,no aguantó más y lo abrazó,Vegeta no sabía que hacer,la niña volvió hacer es acción,con la diferencia de que estaban echados en la amplia cama,menos mal que estaban a oscuras,de lo contrario,Bulma hubiera visto al príncipe sonrojado.

Al salir de su trance,lo único que pudo atinar a decir fue "sueltame",la niña iso caso y se alejó unos centímetros.

-cuenta de una vez-hablo firme y claro.

\- bueno...sucedió hace un añ con mi mascota nueva jugando en el patio de mi casa,era un gatito hermoso,color negro llamado Tama,de un momento a otro comenzó a llover y para el colmo comenzaron a caer rayos-su voz se agudizó-coji a Tama para entrar a la casa y mientras corría me tropese callendo ambos,el salió volando y nuestro en donde calló-las lágrimas salieron,un rayo lo mató-con sus manos comenzó a limpiar sus lágrimas-sin previo aviso se hecho en el pecho del niño,este se quedó sin hacer nada-lo extraño.

Cuando Bula se calmó,los niños empezaron a charlar por horas,eso fue sin duda algo nuevo para Vegeta(ya que sus conversaciones no duraban ni cinco minutos)y facinate para Bulma,había hecho un gran logro.

por cierto...¿qué era eso que hiciste conmigo con lo brazos?se sentía muy incómodo pero no quería quedarse con la duda.

\- ¿te refieres al abrazo?-espetó un poco adormilada,el sueño la estaba venciendo.

-¿abrazo?primera vez en su vida que escuchaba esa palabra

-esto-volvió a abrazarlo,el niñl se quedó un poco sorprendido,luego se calmó,se sentía bien,maldijo cuando la niña se alejó,al menos no se alejó tanto de él.

La vio cerrar sus ojos,ahora que estaban mas cerca,pudo contemplar lo hermosa que era,su aroma era mas fuerte,esa niña era hermosa,de aquí a algunos años sería endemoniadamente bella,lástima que solo la vería un año,pero...¿eran amigos no?

La quedó mirando hasta que el sueño la venció. ****

* * *

Gracias por leer !

Agradesco a Super Princess Sayajin,bris vernica,Chelsea,Karito y el anónimo por su hermosos reviews *w*

Nos leemos!


	4. Chapter 4

ERROR

Despertó en su cuarto,no lo entendía,¿cómo era posible si durmió con él?...Al menos que el príncipe la hubiera dejado,¿por qué?  
Se levantó con esa duda,hoy tenía que seguir con la construcción de la cámara de gravedad,si que era un gran esfuerzo,apenas estaba en la mitad de una y eran tres,bueno,aun le quedaban once meses.

Acabo de desayunar y se fue al laboratorio,avanzo hasta la noche,ya le quedaba poco para terminar la primera cámara de gravedad.  
Caminaba por el pasillo,se le hacía extraño no ver al príncipe,ni al rey en todo el día.

Estaba tan pensativa que no se dio cuenta de la presencia del sayajin de cabello alborotado.

-¿qué tienes,mocosa?,te noto muy pensativa-la niña dejo aun lado sus pensamientos para prestar atención a Bardack.

\- Bardack,¿dónde esta el rey y el príncipe?

\- el rey esta en una reunión en el planeta Pathykus y el príncipe se fue de purga,creí que ya te lo habían informado.

\- pues no...¿cuándo llegan?

\- el rey mañana a mas tardar y el príncipe en un mes si no se le hace difícil.

-¡¿un mes?!

\- las purgas duran mucho,¿por qué tanto interés?

\- Vegeta es mi amigo,por ende tengo que estar preocupada.

-¡¿amigos?!-ahora era él quien gritaba.

\- ¿qué hay de malo?

\- es que..El príncipe...El no tiene amigos-estaba estoico con la noticia-no habla con nadie y vienes tu y ya eres su amiga.

\- ¿qué te puedo decir?-espetó orgullosa-todos me quieren...Hablando de amigos,Kakarotto me dijo que Raditz a entrenar con los mas grandes.

\- es verdad,ahora esta de purga con el príncipe.

\- ¿por qué Kakarotto no va?

\- aun es un crió.

\- pero el tiene la capacidad para entrenar.

\- le falta todavía.

\- entonces deberías dejarlo entrenar con los mayores.

\- buen punto,ya lo veremos.

* * *

Se encontraba sentada en el bosque con su canastita en mano,esperando a sus amigos.

Escuchó detrás suyo unos pasos acercarse,volteo para ver a la persona,una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibujo en su hermoso rostro,el príncipe había aceptado su invitación.

\- viniste-espeto muy alegre.

\- dijiste que en la carta me ofrecerías comida en tu planeta.

\- así es.

\- ¿qué esperas?

\- a Kakarotto y Raditz.

\- ¿esos insectos va a venir?

\- ¿algún problema?

\- no es necesario que te lo explique.

\- Kakarotto es mi amigo,quiera o no el va a venir.

-...Mas te vale que la comida sea buena.

\- no lo dudes-espeto con una sonrisa.

Mientras esperaban a los niños,Bulma comenzó a charlar con Vegeta,los segundos pasaban y no había rastros de los niños,de seguro estaban ayudando a su madre,ya que aparte de jugar y entrenar,ayudaban a Gine.

\- la comida se va a enfriar,lo mejor será comerla-dijo el príncipe sin ninguna pisca de compasión. Bulma por su parte,lo miró con enojo.

-¡espera un poco mas!

\- ¡en primera,no me grites,que no se te olvide que hablas con el príncipe y segunda,ya esperamos demasiado para que los insectos aparezcan?

\- ¡no son...

\- ¿qué pasa aquí?-preguntó el niño de cabello alborotado,poniendo fin a la pelea sin darse cuenta.

\- ¡todo es su culpa!-gritó el príncipe,mientras los señ ó de la palma de sus manos,una bola de energía,Bulma y sus amigos se aterrorizaron.

\- ¡basta Vegeta!-dijo la niña,poniéndose delante de los niños.

\- Bulma alejate-dijo Raditz.

\- Bulma vete-habló Kakarotto.

-¡sal Bulma!-intervino el príncipe,estaba completamente molesto-¡de lo contrario morirás con estas basuras!-no planeaba hacer lo que acababa de decir,solo quería que ella se alejara.

-¡no lo haré!su mirada reflejaba firmeza y valentía,algo que definitivamente había dejado impresionado a los niños.

-¡¿qué no entiendes que vas a morir?!-trataba de hacerle entrar la razón,lo que no sabia era que la niña la tenía.

-¡no abandonaré a mis amigos!

\- ¡Bulma vete,esto es entre...-Raditz no pudo terminar de decir su oración al ver la bola de energía desvanecerse,era un milagro.

Silencio total,no sabían que decir,no encontraron las palabras adecuadas para definir lo que había pasado,Raditz y Kakarotto eran los mas desentendidos,sabían que el príncipe una vez que decía algo,lo cumplía,¿por qué ese cambio de planes?,tal vez fue gracias a Bulma.

-¡bueno chicos!rompió el incómodo silencio la peliazul-¡a comer!

Después del "incidente" que casi les cuesta la vida,los niños la pasaron bien, í decirse,disfrutando de los deliciosos platos de Bulma. Aun que Vegeta no intercambiara conversación alguna,lo estaba disfrutando.

-¿cuanta comida te queda Bulma?-dijo kakarotto con sus mejillas llenas de comida.

\- esa es todo,pero le pediré a mis padre que me envíen mas.

-¡genial!

\- el siguiente fin de semana ya estarán,haremos el picni ese día,¿que dicen chicos?-los hermanos sintieron-¿tú Vegeta?

\- no.

\- ¿por qué?-iso un punchero,odiaba cuando las cosas no salían como quería.

-ne iré de purga,harás el picnic solo con Kakarotto.

\- te olvidas de Raditz-dijo Kakarotto.

\- el vendrá de purga.

\- ¡ah,cierto!-intervino el nombrado- me nombraron al pelotón de Vegeta.

Cuando el sol partió,los niños decidieron retirarse.

\- Vegeta,ayúdame aguardar las cosas.

\- ¿por qué lo haría?

\- no sea descarado,encima que comes gratis,no pie des hacerme el favor de recoger las cosas.

No le quedó mas que ayudarla.

\- ahora llevame volando.

\- ¡¿por qué tendría que hacerlo?!

\- porque es de noche y me podría pasar algo.

El niño se quedo callado,esa niña siempre se salía con la suya,se agachó para que la niña se sentara en su espalda,era muy liviana,como una simple pluma,lo único que sintió "pesado"fueron sus brazos de porcelana enrollar su cuello,de improvisto estiró sus pies para tomar impulso y salir volando.  
Ambos se sintieron bien al sentir la brisa chocar con sus hombros,quedaron mas fascinados con la vista de abajo,el bosque en la noche era hermoso.  
No hablaron en todo el camino hasta que el niño la dejo en su alcoba para luego retirarse,no antes sin escuchar un "gracias" por parte de ella.

.

.  
Volvía a su planeta luego de su décimo purgatorio en un año,siempre era lo mismo,llegaba cubierto de sangre,no exactamente la suya,la mayor parte era de los muertos que asesinaba sin piedad,pero lo que no fue lo mismo fue cuando la vio,con su mirada de molestia,lo que mas le causo extrañeza fue al ver la pistola que llevaba en sus manos,el modelo era similar al que ella traía cuando la conoció por primera darce cuenta,la niña apretó el gatillo,salió un chorro de agua que lo empapado.  
Al finalizar el lavado,la niña lo secó con la toalla hasta que se saliera toda la sangre,él solo la miró so prendido,siempre lo sorprendía.  
\- hay que hacer una pi llamada por hoy- dijo en son de alegría la peliazul.

-¿qué es una pijamada?no tenía la mas mínima idea de lo que era eso,tal vez un juego de humanos.

\- es que te nos quedemos a dormir juntos.

-¿y por qué hoy?-prefirió no decir eso,ya que vio el rostro de la niña desvanecerse al escuchar su pregunta,ahora se mostraba triste y sorpendida para luego pasar a una rabiosa Bulma que le tiraba la toalla en la cara.

-¡vete al diablo!-no pudo evitar que sus lágrimas salieran des ojos azules,se dio media vuelta y corrió en dirección a su cuarto,sin prestarle atención a Bardack que la llamaba.  
\- príncipe,¿sabe que le pasa a la princesa Bulma?-pregunto preocupado.

-¿pasa algo importante hoy?- ignoró la pregunta del guerrero,estaba muy preocupado.  
\- no,pero mañana si,la princesa se va-sintió un balde de agua fría caer sobre él,tendría que reparar la cosas,salió volando del palacio en dirección a la alcoba de la niña.

* * *

 ** _Gracias por leer!_**

 ** _Voy spoleado que ya se vienes la declaración de "amor" de estos peques x3 y que dos capítulos mas hay un salto en el tiempo._**

 ** _Gracias por sus hermosos reviuws,como tengo problemas para responderlos(fanfiction no me quiere x'D),los responderé aquí ^^_**

 ** _También agradesco de todo corazón los que dan like y comentan en mis páginas 3_**

 ** _Para los que leen LOCURA EN LAS VEGAS,les voy informando que ya lo estoy avansando y que tal vez lo publique este Domingo._**  
 ** _Les mando un fuerte abrazo y nos leemos._**

 ** _Gracias Guest y bris vernica por sus reviews del anterior capitulo,son adorables 3_**


	5. Chapter 5

SENTIMIENTOS REVELADOS

Dejó a Bardack en el pasillo y camino a pasos apresurados a la habitación de la niña, al estar en frente de la puerta, cogió con determinación la manija, pero no pudo entrar debido a que esta tenía seguro.

No obstante, se propuso salir del palacio e ir a la alcoba, la puerta de la alcoba no tenía seguro, ante eso pudo entrar, ahí la vio, echada en su cama, con los ojos cerrados y sus mejillas rojas y húmedas por las lágrimas que voto hace poco. Un dolor en su pecho apareció… ¿pena?

-Bulma-la llamada abrió los ojos al escuchar su nombre, tratando de comprender como rayos entro a su habitación si había echado seguro…Visualizo la puerta de entrada al balcón, se olvidó de ese detalle.

-¿qué quieres?-su mirada lucía seria. Eso lo alarmó.

-yo-pedir disculpas era algo muy difícil para Vegeta, nunca lo había hecho en su corta vida, ¿cómo hacerlo? La pregunta podría sonar absurda, pero para el niño no lo era, hacer eso era un bajo golpe a su orgullo, pero ella valía la pena. No quería que se fuera llevando un mal recuerdo de él, no quería verla triste, no quería que se fuera-lo siento-miro al suelo, no quería que viera sus mejillas sonrojadas, levantó la mirada al sentir ser rodeado por los brazos delgados de la niña, correspondió de inmediato y degusto de su dulce aroma.

Dejo de abrazarlo para mirarlo a los ojos, no sabía cuándo, ¿cómo?, ¿por qué?...Lo que si sabía era que estaba enamorada del príncipe. Sin pensarlo y dejando actuar a sus sentimientos, se acercó a los labios vírgenes del infante y le dio un casto beso.

No sabía que ere acto, tal vez algo común en los seres de su planeta, sea lo que fuera, le había gustado.

-Vegeta… ¿quieres ser mi novio?-desvió su mirada avergonzada.

-¿qué es eso?

-Persona que mantiene una relación de amor con otra, especialmente cuando tiene intención de casarse o de vivir en pareja con ella-podía sentir sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-bueno-respondió tranquilamente, la quería con él para siempre, si ser su novio era eso, aceptaría a cualquier costo.

-¿lo…Dices en serio?-era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, estaba sorprendida y a la vez feliz.

-yo nunca miento.

.

.

.

.

Apenas sus pies tocaron el césped de su casa ya sus padres estaban abrazando como si sus vidas dependieran de ello. Su hermana mayor la abrazó apenas su padres la soltaron, ese día se dio cuenta que su familia la extrañaron más que ella a ellos, y eso que pensó que sería lo contrario, pero eso no pazo, debido a que la paso muy bien en el planeta rojo, hasta podía atreverse a decir que fue el mejor viaje que había dado hasta ahora, conoció a unos amigos con un corazón inmenso,Raditz y Kakarotto eran sus favoritos, pero había alguien más importante,Vegeta,él no era su amigo, ni tampoco lo consideraba su hermano, era su novio, de tan solo pensarlo sus mejillas se volvían un color carmesí, estaba muy ilusionada, ¿debería de estarlo?, tal vez lo sepa, ¿y qué?...Es algo que no quiere hacer, ahora solo debería dejar que las cosas fluyan, con el tiempo se dará cuenta que Vegeta es el indicado.

Quería contárselo a alguien, ¿pero a quién?, su hermana era buena idea, pero luego ese pensamiento se desvaneció al recordar que la rubia le tenía miedo al pequeño, sus padres…Le daba pena, se sentiría extrañar hablar de eso, lo mejor será callar.

El sonido proveniente de su celular la sacó de sus pensamientos, visualizó la pantalla táctil del móvil, grito como si hubiera visto a su ídolo.

 _"¿llegaste bien?"-esas dos simples palabras le alegraron, tomó aire y respondió._

 _"si, ¿cómo estás?", a los pocos segundos recibió su respuesta._

 _"bien"-le causaba gracia y ternura lo cortante que era._

 _"¿cuándo me visitas?"_

 _"Después de mi purga"_

 _"¿cuándo es eso?"_

 _"en dos meses… ¿ya me extrañas?"-pudo sentir su picardía en ese mensaje, se sonrojó._

Y así los mensajes de texto se hicieron una rutina diaria en sus vidas.

Dos meses habían pasado, dos meses que para ella fue una eternidad, el llegaría hoy, contemplaba el cielo, esperando ver la nave aterrizar.

Cuando menos lo pensó, vio la nave del niño descender del cielo, salió de su balcón y se dirigió al patio, sus padres la siguieron.

-Vegeta querido, será mejor que te abrigues, hace mucho frio-dijo su madre, el niño hizo caso.

Luego de darle la vestimenta requerida, Bulma lo invitó a caminar por el amplio césped, mientras caminaban, la niña aprovecho la distracción del niño para unir sus manos, él la correspondió, ambos se miraron y desviaron sus miradas al sentir sus mejillas sonrojadas, esto de ser novios era algo nuevo para ellos.

-¿cómo vas en tus clases?-pregunto la niña.

-bien

-¿cómo van los chicos?

-bien.

-cuéntame más…Se mas sociable.

\- ash, como fastidias… ¿qué quieres que te cuente?, no paro con esas esco…¡¿qué demonios te pasa?!-gritó al sentir el pellizco de la niña.

-tan difícil es llamarlos por sus nombres?-el chico se quedó callado, sabía que tenía razón.

-todos están bien.

-demos vueltas.

Vegeta hizo caso a la niña y aceleró los movimientos hasta el punto en que los pies de Bulma se elevaron haciendo que la niña diera un grito de pánico, Vegeta frenó antes que la niña tocara el piso,provocando que ella cayera sobre el.

Se separaron después de unos segundos,quedando echados mirando los algodones blancos.

-Vegeta-tenía que sacarse esa duda que la atormentaba,nunca creyó en las relaciones a distancia,eso le pasaba por ver leer muchas novelas.

-¿qué?

-¿estaremos juntos para siempre?-pudo sentir sus mejillas sonrojadas,pero ahora no le importaba,solo quería escuchar la respuesta del niño,desde que vio de forma seria la relación comenzó a hacerse diversas preguntas que ponía a duda su relación desde que las que involucraban sus sentimientos hasta las que involucraban a sus que ambos pertenecían a diferentes razas,diferentes culturas,diferente planeta,¡eran diferentes!,tener esa relación abierta era como desatar un cadena de perjuicios y malas habladurías.

Su respuesta no llegó,eso le molesto e entristeció,pero no le echaba la culpa a él,era ella,por hacerse falsas ilusiones con un niño que apenas sabia que era una novia,mas no sabía el significado incorporó para sentarse para posteriormente levantarse,pero su deseo no llegó al sxcentir la mano del niño detener su acto,se sentó nuevamente.

\- ¿qué?-preguntó expectante,tal vez seria mejor cortar la relación,era una niña,aun le quedaba mucho camino por recorrer,tal vez solo era una ilusión que a todos los niños les pasa,su amor verdadero aun la esperaba.

-yo.-no sabia como decirlo,estaba seguro de sus sentimientos por ende,de su respuestas pero las palabras no llegaban.

-lo entiendo-lo cortó-no te preocupes-se paró,él la imitó-lo mejor es que seamos amigos-dio una sonrisa fingida y se propuso a marcharse,quería estar sola.

-el hecho de que pienses estupideces,no significa que en verdad esa sea mi respuesta-la niña volteo.

-quieres decir...

-que si,tonta...Ya no lo vuelvas a preguntar-la niña lo abrazó.

Era una promesa,una promesa para toda la vida.

* * *

 ** _Gracias por leer_** ❤

 ** _Les spoleo que para el siguiente capítulo se viene un salto en el tiempo,adolescencia para ser mas exactos y luego el fin de la temporada,como anuncie antes,este cap tendrá dos temporadas,quieran o no xD_**

 ** _Quiero informarles que mi computadora se malogró y para rematar mi mala surte,ya no tengo celular*trata de no llorar*,por ende me demorare en actualizar y también en no estar al tanto en mis redes sociales,espero no perderme DBS T.T...Lo positivo de esto es que en Julio tendré un celular y compu nueva,ojalá que los días pasen rápido xc_**

 ** _L_** **s quier**

 ** _Como lo saben,hasta que fanfiction me deje enviar mensajes,los responderé aquí._**

 ** _bris vernica: muchas gracias preciosa,aquí la declaración :3,haré lo posible por actualizar._**

 ** _Guest: si :3,son una cosita hermosa x3_**

 ** _Katherin: Gracias linda,me alegra que te guste n.n_**


	6. Chapter 6

PROBLEMA

El sonido de su despertador se escuchó como cada mañana a las seis de la mañana de lunes a viernes, la peliazul a muy duras penas silenció la alarma para luego darse una ducha, la cual era su verdadero despertador; Al terminar su refrescante ducha, se vistió su típico uniforme del colegio, desayunó y se fue en su moto.

Estaba en tercer grado de secundaria, era "la alumna ejemplo", por así decirlo, cualidad que le ocasionó ser la presidenta estudiantil. Hizo varios amigos, incluso tenía algunos pretendientes que no duraban más que una semana(a veces un minuto) debido a que la adolescente los rechazaba amable con la excusa de "lo siento, pero tengo novio", aun así, no faltaba el joven que se armaba de valor para declarar sus sentimientos a "la princesa hielo", algunos la llamaban así debido a que no creían en su supuesto novio que paraba diciendo halagos de él, dicho novio que nunca se había presentado en las reuniones con amigos, las presentaciones del colegio, su cumpleaños, ni siquiera para recogerla en la salida o por ultimo…Publicar fotos de ellos en las redes sociales, ya que era lo que estaba de moda.

-vamos, Bulma, somos amigas…A nosotras no nos debes de mentir-espetó alegremente la chica de cabello azul y de carácter dulce.

-¿a qué te refieres, Lunch?-preguntó la peliazul, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su jugo de naranja.

\- lo de tu novio falso-intervino la rubia llamada Lazuli.

-que no es falso, ya se los dije.

-¡entonces, ¿por qué no te vemos con él?!-preguntó Lunch.

-tampoco vemos fotos suyas en Facebook-intervino nuevamente la rubia.

-vive en Rumania y no le gustan las fotos-sabía que sus amigas no estaban convencidas del todo, pero era un mentira más creyente a decir la verdad en la cual su novio es un príncipe de un planeta que si siquiera lo han mencionado en clases.

-no te creemos-habló seria la rubia-bueno, por mi parte.

-yo tampoco creo.

-¡es verdad!

-¿en qué colegio de Rumania está?-preguntó a la defensiva,Lazuli.

-…-blanco, sus amigas habían dado en el clavo.

-¡lo sabíamos, no tienes novio!-gritó Lunch.

-es que…-no le quedó más que decir una parte de la verdad-no estudia en un colegio, precisamente.

-¿así?,¿cuántos años tiene?-preguntó Lazuli.

-…Diecinueve…

-¡¿QUÉ?!-gritaron al mismo tiempo las chicas, provocando que los alumnos que trascurrían posaran su vista en ella y a una Bulma sonrojada.

Silencio total.

-pero, Bulma-habló Lunch-Es muy mayor para ti.

\- y los chicos a esa edad ya piensan en pasar la otra etapa-habló seria la rubia.

-¿ya te lo propuso?

-¿qué cosa Lunch?

-tener relaciones.

-no-tomó de su jugo.

\- qué raro…Tiene diecinueve años y no te lo ha propuesto, debe ser muy educado.

\- es educado, Lazuli-lo defendió-¡ya se!, este sábado para Halloween haré una fiesta de disfraces y ahí lo conocerán.

Sus amigas aprobaron la idea de la peliazul, ahora lo único que faltaba era si su novio acepta tal invitación.

(…)

-¡No haré esa mierda!- contradijo molesto, su padre lo miró agobiado.

\- Vegeta, sabes perfectamente que no sirve estar en contra de Frezeer.

-¡no voy a trabajar para él!-caminó en círculo-¡tiene que haber otra forma!

-la única forma es que te cases, pero ya has rechazado a todas las princesas que te hemos propuesto.

-¡ya te dije que nos uniremos con la Tierra!

-pero la hija de Brief es una niña, no puedes casarte con ella.

-¡tiene quince años!...Las leyes dicen que a partir de esa edad se puede contraer matrimonio.

-esa es nuestra ley, la de la Tierra es a partir de los dieciséis. Además…No sabemos si la niña es virgen.

-¡es virgen!-otra cosa más para empeorar su estado, su padre lo miró confundido y a la vez asombrado.

-¿y tú como lo sabes?- sabía que su hijo iba a la Tierra, y no precisamente para disgustar de la comida exótica, algo le decía que la humana tenía que ver, hasta ya estaba pensando que ellos tenía una relación más que amistad.

-pues…-maldijo al sentir sus mejillas rojas como un tomate, no le gustaba que lo presenciaran en ese estado-ella no ha tenido novio.

-¿cómo lo sabes?

-¡por qué lo sé y punto!

\- bueno, relájate…Trabaja para Freezer hasta que Bulma cumpla los dieciséis, es mi último veredicto, al menos, que quieras cambiar de opinión y te cases con otra hembra.

-bien…Pero Raditz y Kakarotto me acompañaran.

-Kakarotto aún es un crío, Frezeer está reclutando a jóvenes de diecisiete años para arriba.

-bien-sin más que decir se retiró del lugar.

Se dirigió a su cuarto, se hecho en su cama, estaba estresado, lo que había temido se hacía realidad, no quería servir a un reino que no sea el suyo, mucho menos al de ese tirano.

Optó por dejar de pensar en eso, al fin al cabo de había marcha atrás, solo habría que esperar un año.

"¿es virgen?", esa pregunta paso por su mente, obviamente ya sabía la respuesta, pero con el siempre hecho de pensar en la palabra "virgen" lo relacionaba a su cuerpo puro, su piel tan suave y el aroma que brotaba en ella, sintió un calor recorrer por todo su ser, su miembro nuevamente se puso erecto, maldijo por lo bajo, giró a su derecha, observó el celular que ella le había regalado, cada cierto tiempo le daba otro modelo más renovado, a él le daba igual,total,solo lo utilizaba para hablar con ella y enviarse mensajes de texto. Lo cogió, apretó el botón de prender/apagar, esperó unos segundos, visualizó la pantalla táctil, tenía un mensaje nuevo.

 _"ven lo más antes posible"_

¿Para qué?, lo averiguaría si iba, también tenía que hablarle sobre el plan de casarse.

.

.

.

.

Se levantó temprano, como de costumbre, luego de hacer sus ejercicios matutinos, bajo a desayunar para luego ir a la sala de estudios y esperar a su tutor. Al finalizar su día de estudios, mandó a preparar su nave, hoy iría a la Tierra.

Al llegar, lo primero que vio fue a la mujer cabello rubio, acercándose a él con mucho felicidad, sin previo aviso lo abrazó, si no fuera porque era la madre de su novia, ya la hubiera pulverizado.

-¡pase apuesto Vegeta!-la rubia lo cogió del brazo mientras entraban a la casa-Bulmita aún no llega del colegio, si gustas puedes almorzar ahora o esperarla-fue como si leyera sus pensamientos, ¿ya sabría la mujer de la relación que mantenía con su hija?

-daré un paseo por el jardín-mintió, una vez que la madre de su novio se había esfumado, tomó impulso y se fue volando hacía el cuarto de la joven.

El aroma de ella inundaba el cuarto, se sentó en la cama de la joven, cerca de la mesita de noche, la curiosidad apareció, abrió el primer cajón, sacó un libro rosado, lo abrió, en este contenía fotos de ella, desde que era una bebe hasta hoy en día, también estaba su padres, seres que no conocía, incluso él. Guardó el libro en su lugar.

-¡Vegeta!-volteó, lo primero que vio fue esos redondos y apetecibles senos que rebotaban sobre la vestimenta de ella, estaba tan hipnotizado con ellos que no se dio cuenta cuando la muchacha se abalanzó sobre él, quedando debajo de ella. Posteriormente la adolescente le regalo un beso en los labios, el correspondió de inmediato, sus manos cogieron la cintura de la joven, introdujo su lengua dentro de la pequeña boca de la humana, el calor se hacía presente en sus cuerpos, bajo sus manos hasta tocar sus muslos, comenzó a masajearlos, eso alarmó a Bulma, cogió las manos del joven y trató de quitarlas, pero era inútil.

-vege-ta-era difícil hablar ya que sus labios estaban aprisionados a los de él-dio un pequeño saltito al sentir su falda levantada y las manos del joven deslizar su braga-¡suéltame!-él no oía, sus bragas cayeron al piso, en un rápido movimiento quedó debajo de él-¡no!-chilló cuando él comenzó a tocar sus montes, parecía un lobo hambriento, eso daba mucho miedo, desvió su mirada al sentir los labios de él queriendo unirse con los de ella.

Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo, no solo porque su beso fue rechazado, los ojos cristalinos de ella lo alarmaron, se sintió culpable y estúpido, se alejó de ella como si su cuerpo quemara y sentó a orillas de la cama.

Ella aprovechó ese momento y se lebantó de la cama ,cogió su braga y se fue corriendo al baño, pero él detuvo su paso, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, tenía ganas de romper a llorar, la había dejado asustada, podía sentir sus lágrimas a punto de salir.

-Bulma,yo…-se acercó más a ella, lo que ocasionó que ella retrocediera espantada, como si la quemara al tocarla, se sintió más culpable y a la vez sorprendido por su reacción, jamás la había visto en ese estado, era como si le tuviera miedo,corrección,le tenía miedo.

Un silencio incómodo.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-le dio vergüenza responderle, de todas formas tendría que afrontar su responsabilidad.

-hormonas, supongo-desvió su mirada, detestaba sentir sus mejillas calientes-no volverá a pasar si no quieres.

Otro silencio incómodo, él se concentró en mirar a su izquierda, mientras que ella ordenaba sus ideas, comprendía que estaba arrepentido, además, le estaba dando su palabra y sabía perfectamente que Vegeta era de para colocarse su braga.

-Vegeta.

-¿Qué?

-¿te has acostado con otras mujeres?-rogaba escuchar de esos labios masculinos un "no",se asustó al ver por unos segundos la fas de asombro del joven,¿ y si le fue infiel?, quería morirse.

-¿por qué la pregunta?-le daba cierta molestia que ella le hiciera tal pregunta.

-responde-espeto demandante.

-no.

-¿en serio?

-que sí, ¿por qué preguntas huevadas?

\- es que…Bueno, tú sabes-a pesar de pertenecer en el siglo XXI y saber que la sexualidad ya no es un tema tabú, le daba pena hablar de ello-a tu edad, buscas nuevas experiencias en el factor de la sexualidad y como yo no te lo puedo dar a un pensé…

-ya cállate-la cortó-cogió los brazos de la muchacha para atraerla a él-que sea la última vez que desconfías de mí-la soltó. Ella lo abrazó y decidió mentalmente olvidar lo de hace poco.

-prométeme que me esperarás.

-lo prometo, pero no demores-dejo su mirada relajada para volver a plasmar su seriedad-dejo de abrazarla-tenemos que hablar.

-ya lo estamos haciendo-sonrió.

\- es algo serio-se sentó en la cama, ella lo igualó.

\- dime.

\- voy a trabajar para Frezeer.

\- demonios-sabía quién era Freezer,Bradack le había contado relatos macabros de ese temido gobernador-¿ hay alguna forma para que no lo hagas?

-si…Que nos casemos dentro de un año.

-¿no hay otra cosa?-¿por qué se contradecía?, le molesto su pregunta, su molestia fue muy notoria.

-¿qué hay de malo?

\- es muy temprano para casarme, aun no acabo mis estudios y soy muy joven.

-¡solo piensas en ti!- se paró desazonado-¡¿sabes lo que es soportar a esa escoria?!

-…-no sabía que decir, él tenía en cierta parte razón, pero también no pensaba en ella, era una novicia, no estaba lista para dar el siguiente paso.

-¡di algo!-su grito detuvo sus pensamientos, tenía que decir algo para que ambos quedaran satisfechos, pero no sabía que decir.

-¿puedes esperar más tiempo?

-¡¿estás loca?!...¡estamos hablando de Freezer,no de tu madre!

\- no encuentro otra solución, Vegeta,yo no puedo casarme aun.

-¡he rechazado a varias princesas durante estos tres años!... ¡quedan pocas razas, por no decir nada, compatibles conmigo, solo puedo esperar un año!-

\- entonces, lo nuestro no va a funcionar- se paró de la cama-en tres días haré una fiesta de disfraces, si quieres ven, te dejaré el disfraz sobre mi cama- se dirigió al baño, ahora solo deseaba cubrir su piel en la tibia agua de su ducha.

Se fue en cuanto la vio cerrar la puerta del baño, no tenía nada que hacer, estaba devastado, no se imaginaba sin ella, la costumbre de su presencia se había vuelto algo habitual en su vida, no había nada que hacer, primero estaba él y no esperaría más de un año.I 'm glad you like the story

* * *

 ** _Gracias por leer_**

 ** _Disculpen los errores ortográficos y/o redacción._**

 ** _Se viene actualización de "Locura en Las Vegas"_**

 ** _Se me cuidan y nos leemos ^^_**


	7. Chapter 7

Destrucción

"Entonces, lo nuestro ya no da más", esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza, no las podía olvidar, no podía olvidadla, nuevamente se comportó como un estúpido al presionarla, ahora las cosas se salieron de control, prácticamente ella lo había cortado, eso le dejaba pensar que tal vez ella no sentía lo mismo que él, fue el único iluso que se tomó la relación en serio, pensó.

Eso desprendió una molestia así mismo, jamás de los jamases se vio, ni siquiera lo pensó en sentirse tan débil (a pesar de poseer la fuerza más grande del planeta) por una terrícola, un ser en el cual con solo la palma de su mano podría hacerla desaparecer, aunque fuera el ser más fuerte del mundo, no podría hacerlo, no podría mirarla a la cara y disparar como antes lo hubiera hecho sin ninguna dificultad.

Todos tenemos una debilidad, él ya la había encontrado.

Se sentía patético y triste, la quería y la había perdido… ¿Oh no?, ¿Y si trataba de solucionarlo?,ya había hecho planes con ella sin consultárselo,ella seria la futura madre de sus hijos y la mujer de su vida, la que estaría para él y él para ella siempre, si eso implicaba esperarla más de un año, lo haría.

Por medio de su radar ordenó alistar su nave, si no se equivocaba, hoy era la fiesta de disfraces y estaba invitado.

Colocó el disfraz de pirata sobre su cama, algo le decía que lo haga porque sentía la ilusión de que el vendría y a la vez pensaba que no valdría la pena, pero ella solo hizo caso a su palabra.

Una sonrisa acompañada de un rubor en sus mejillas se formó en su bello rostro al imaginarlo en ese traje, definitivamente sería difícil olvidadlo, dio media vuelta, se acercó a su espejo para ver su desarrollada figura y se acomodó su disfraz.

Al principio quiso disfrazarse de princesa, eso era algo muy común, así que descartó la idea hasta ver el hermoso traje de ladrona que estaba conformada por top negro, un polo, falda y botas amarillas, además marcaría la diferencia.

Se dirigió al patio de la casa, ya había mucha gente reunida, se procuró en buscar a sus amigas, mientras caminaba comenzó a saludar amigablemente a sus otras amistades, unos pasos más y pudo visualizar a sus amigas que se encontraban conversando amenamente.

-Hola-Saludó con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Por qué no nos contestabas los mensajes?-Preguntó molesta la rubia y Lunch la miró molesta.

-También fuimos a tu casa y nos dijeron que no estabas-Habló Lunch.

-Es que…No me sentía bien.

-¿Qué te pasó Bulma?-Se le acercó Lunch y con su mano cogió delicadamente la mano de Bulma.

-¿Vegeta tiene algo que ver?-Preguntó Lazuli.

-Si-Su alegría desvaneció y la tristeza la invadió.

-¡¿Qué te hizo?!-Lazuli la cogió de los brazos y la miró con ojos depredadores.

-¡¿Intentó abusar de ti?-Preguntó miedosa Lunch.

-No es eso-Respondió nerviosa.

-Di la verdad, Bulma o lo buscamos-Amenazó la rubia.

La peliazul las llevó a su cuarto, una vez todas cómodas, comenzó a hablar.

-Resulta que-No podía decirles la verdad, no entenderían-Vegeta me pidió casarme con él dentro de un año, no acepte porque no me siento lista y tampoco quiero-Agachó su mirada, aun no superaba esa charla que tuvieron.

-¿Por qué te pidió eso?-Preguntó Lunch.

-Porque lo están obligando a casarse con una chica.

-¿No le puedes decir que te espere?

-Le dije, pero solo me dio un año, no puedo, necesito más tiempo.

-¿Él te terminó por eso?-intervino Lazuli.

-No, en si no hemos terminado pero yo le dije que nuestra relación no iba a funcionar por eso y desde entonces ya no sé nada de él.

-Esta bien que no sepas nada de él, de nada sirve estar con alguien que no te comprende.-Habló la rubia.

-¡Lazuli, no seas dura!

-Tranquila Lunch, Lazuli tiene razón, no vale la pena pensar en él, es más, sí no me ha buscado es porque no le importo-Las miró con determinación-Vallamos a la fiesta, tal vez ligue con alguien-soltó una pequeña risa, sus amigas la siguieron.

La noche se acercaba y un joven recién llegado de mirada parecida se acercaba a la peliazul con la intención de sacarla a bailar, la saludó cordialmente, ella respondió con una sonrisa y a los pocos minutos ya se encontraban bailando.

Se encontraba en su nave, ya estaba por aterrizar pero al ver a los terrícolas ocupar su lugar de aterrizaje, lo único que pudo hacer fue encapsular su nave en medio del aire.

Entró al cuarto de la chica sin que nadie lo viera, en efecto, el disfraz se encontraba sobre la cama, se lo colocó lo más rápido y se dirigió al patio, se sintió un poco incómodo estando ahí, no solo porque había mucha gente, también porque pudo sentir miradas puestas en él. Dejó de tomarle importancia y se concentró en buscar a la chica, mientras caminaba escuchó la melodía cambiar de una rápida a una lenta y notó que los hombres y las mujeres bailaban pegados lentamente.

La encontró, no estaba sola, se encontraba con un joven bailando al igual que las demás personas, le hirvió la sangre, tenía ganas de destruir a todos y desaparecer, pero no, se acercó a ellos, en un movimiento rápido tomo la mano de la joven, sintió la molestia del chico, pero no le tomo importancia.

-Tenemos que hablar-La miró con determinación, Bulma se disculpó con el muchacho llamado Yamcha y se retiró junto a Vegeta.

Una vez en el cuarto, ambos se miraron sin decir ninguna palabra, él no sabía cómo comenzar y ella solo esperaba atenta y callada.

-Bulma…No quise presionarte pero es que Freezer…

-Vegeta, lo entiendo-Sonrió-Si juntos no podemos estar, ya que, igual te amaré, mas solo quiero una cosa…No me olvides.

El silencio se hizo presente, Bulma se controlaba por no llorar y Vegeta shockeado, no sabía que decir, ¿Lo amaba?, había escuchado bien, ¿Qué no la olvidará?, Jamás lo haría, ella formaba parte de su vida. La vio agachar su mirada, con su mano enguantada toco el mentón femenino y lo elevó, vio esos preciosos ojos azules, limpió delicadamente las lágrimas y la besó dulcemente.

-¿Te acuerdas de la promesa en el patio?-La miró expectante.

-¿La que nos hicimos de niños?

-sí.

-sí, ¿Por qué?

-Que no se te vuelva a olvidar.

Volvió a poseer esos drogadictos labios rosas que lo tenían orate,ella lo invito a ir juntos a la fiesta,accede no muy gustoso,en fin,con tal de pasar mas tiempo con ella y no dejar que ningún chico le coqueteara.

La presentación con sus demás amistades fue un hecho que jamas olvidara,mas el que ella,¿Los terrícolas podrás ser mas extraños?,es especial los del sexo femenino que no paraban de observarlo como si fuera un adonis,pero lo que mas le incomodaban eran las miradas que le ofrecían,en especial esas terrícolas con las hormonas alborotadas.

-¿Estás seguro de esto, Bardack?-preguntó la mujer de cabello alborotado, mientras seguía a su esposo.

-Si, lo mejor será que Kakarotto valla a un planeta lejano-espetó el sayajin, sacó una capsula del cajón matrimonial.

-¿Y Raditz?

-Él está en un purgatorio con el príncipe, además está sirviendo a Freezerr,no le pasara nada,¡Kakarotto ven!

-¿Si,papá?

-Acompáñanos.

Llevó a su hijo y a su esposa a un lugar desolado, abrió la capsula y de ella salió una nave.

-¿Vamos a viajar?-preguntó alegre…Pero, ahí solo cabe una persona.

Gine no pudo aguantar y con las lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos abrazó a su menor hijo.

-¿Por qué lloras,mamá?

-¡Por qué es tu primer purgatorio solo!-fingió alegría la mujer.

-¡¿De verdad?!-los ojos del adolescente comenzaron a brillar de emoción.

-Toma-Se le acercó su padre, le entregó una capsula-Ábrela en cuanto estés en la nave-Su hijo le agradeció, le sobo la cabeza, recuerdos aparecieron, ¿Cuándo sus hijos crecieron?-Ya es hora que te vayas.

El joven los abrazó y se adentró en la nave.

-Volveré pronto-sin más que decir, emprendió rumbo.

Abrazó a su esposo con necesidad, el fin de su raza se aproximaba y lo único que quedaba era morir con orgullo.

-¿Le dijiste al rey Vegeta?

-Sí, lo más probable es que este muerto, fue a enfrentar a Freezer.

-¿Por qué no fuiste?

-Me pidió que protegiera desde aquí…Ya tengo que irme, no puedo dejar a las tropas.

-Quédate, de todas formas moriremos…Muere junto a mí.

Abrió la capsula que su padre le entregó, en ella encontró comida y una carta que decía "Para Kakarotto"

 _"Kakarotto:_

 _Te escribo esta carta para decirte que el planeta Vegeta será destruido junto con nosotros._

 _Lo único que te pido es que te cuides muchos y si es posible, solo si es posible, encuentra a Raditz, no intentes por ninguna razón regresar y enfrentar a Freezer porque si no te jalaré las patas cuando duermas._

 _Tu madre y yo te amamos."_

La lágrimas lo invadieron, solo le quedaba seguir adelante.

" _El planeta Vegeta ha sido destruido"-_ le informó la voz masculina de su scouter, lo primero que pensó fue en su familia, ellos se encontraban ahí, fue corriendo en dirección del príncipe mientras que pisaba cada cadáver que estorbaba en su camino.

-¡Príncipe!-el llamado volteo a verlo-¿Escuchó las noticias?

-¿Qué dicen?

-El planeta Vegeta ha sido destruido-Agachó la mirada para no ser visto llorar.

-Llorar es de débiles-espetó fríamente y se dirigió a su vaina-Es hora de irnos.

Al llegar al planeta del emperador Freezer,lo primero que hizo fue buscar a ese miserable para que le pidiera explicaciones del caso.

-¿Qué desea príncipe Vegeta?-Preguntó burlón el soldado de trenzas verdes llamado Zarbon, Vegeta lo ignoró y entró en donde se encontraba Freezer

-Lord Freezer, quisiera saber quien fue el que destruyó mi planeta, por favor-Freezer dio media vuelta.

-Príncipe Vegeta, lamento la perdida, su planeta fue destruido por causa de un meteorito que chocó inesperadamente, pero descuide, conmigo no le faltará nada.

Estaba acabado, sabía que era imposible salir de Freezer,ahora casarse no serviría, ya no tenía planeta que gobernar, ya no la vería, la había perdido, eso le dolió en el alma, ni siquiera podía contactarla, el celular lo había olvidado en el planeta.

 _"El número que usted ha marcado esta fuera de servicio", ya estaba harta de escuchar a la contestadora, ¿Cómo que estaba fuera de servicio?, continuó marcando el número del príncipe._

-¿Sigue sin contestarte?-le preguntó su amiga.

-Dice que esta fuera de servicio-espetó desanimada.

-Seguro tiene la batería baja.

-¿Vamos?-dijo Lazuli-si no llegamos temprano, no habrá espacios disponibles.

-Vallan ustedes chicas, me acabo de acordar que tengo algo que hacer-sin mas que decir se fue en dirección a su casa.

Algo andaba mal, tenía un mal presentimiento, iría al planeta si Vegeta seguía sin contestarle.

Al llegar, escuchó unos gemidos de dolor que venían de la sala, se acercó ahí, observó llorando a su madre mientras era consolada por su padre y su hermana.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó nerviosa, ahora el dolor en su pecho se incrementó.

-¡El planeta Vegeta ha sido destruido!-Expresó su madre en medio de lágrimas.

-¿Qué?-Estaba estoica.-No puede…-Sintió su cuerpo desvanecerse y sus ojos poco a poco se cerraron.

Fin

* * *

Seguir con la lectuta...


	8. Chapter 8

Nota de la autora

Informo que este es el final de la primera temporada, como ya les había mencionado anteriormente, está novela constará de dos temporadas.

Sobre esta primera parte puedo agregar que me encantó la interacción del VegeBul en la etapa de niños x3 y por supuesto, agradecer a todos los lectores que siguen mi historia.

No saben cuánto me alegran sus Reviews en

Fanfiction:

-Guest

-Karito

-ChelseaInc

-bris vernica.

-Katherin.

-Pandora Hellsing Riddle.

 **-** Lismary90.

-elianni.

-Sofy2011

-erika.

Facebook:

-Silvana Castro.

-Elvia Guadalupe Medina Rodríguez.

-Cecii Machado.

-Zuca Rojas.

-Mariiela Dunkelheit Wolf.

-Nanushke Mendez Magaña.

-Alicia Hernandez.

-Ana Valeria HM.

-Vicente Sanchez.

-Rebecca Fernanda Fuentes.

-Jazmin Ruiz Lopez.

-Yarizel Araus.

-Yaciara Perez.

-Fabii Pereez.

-Silbana Catro.

-Enrismar Crespo.

-Lary Retamozo.

-Cesar Lechuga Cruz.

-Megan Diaz.

Y finalmente agradezco a Akira Toriyama por haber creado esta fantástica serie y estos hermoso personajes 3

Les puedo decir que para la siguiente temporada habrá un VegetaxBulmaxGoku y el zukulento lemon 7u7… ¡Ah!, y habrán dos o tres casamientos x3, no sé, estoy en duda u.u

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
